


花蕾/Rosebud

by LiKan



Category: Ready Player One (2018)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 05:44:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17074490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiKan/pseuds/LiKan
Summary: 梗概：奥格登•莫罗以一种他意想不到的方式发泄出了自己的悲恸。





	花蕾/Rosebud

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [rosebud.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14239296) by [Skyuni123](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyuni123/pseuds/Skyuni123). 



_你就是他的花蕾。_

该死，真痛啊，不是吗？

这几乎就能比得上吉姆当初解雇他那次。

 

打从孩提时代起，他们的关系一直就很复杂。

 

他一直都是外向的那个，富有冒险精神（好吧，就一个程序员来说已经算得上很冒险了），也健谈，时刻都能谈起一宗商业交易，或是进行纯粹本能的创作。吉姆则更安静，更窘迫，他是那个在化计划为行动时总是要再三检查所有事情的人。

但就是那个安静的天才创造出了绿洲。

 

而奥格登为此爱他甚矣。

 

虽然两人之间存在着分歧，以及发生过的那一切，但他仍然怀念曾经那份单纯的美好。

 

现在呢？

现在他知道吉姆藏在绿洲最深处的秘密，只是为了表达他对他有多重要？

 

他想落泪，想捂住脸大哭一场。但他不能。起码现在不能。他还有工作要做，还有文件要签署，还有赢家要祝贺。

（还有IOI那一大档子事儿要处理。）

他可以待会儿再被悲伤击溃。

 

之后，他回到他偌大冷清的房子，时隔六年之久，他终于重新登录进入绿洲。

 

_Ready Player One_

全知全能的奥格聚成了他，须髯已经长到一个离奇的长度，身形更加委顿消瘦。全知全能的奥格一直都被视为他本人的延伸版——更年迈，更睿智，更深邃——但现在，他比自己意识到的要更像这个老人。

天，他真的老了很多。

 

他的角色邮箱里塞满了数十亿份邮件——大多数都被标记为‘IOI – 资本主义的渣滓 – 勿要阅读’（看起来他的自动过滤器有在好好工作），他正准备将邮箱清空，接着他顿住了。

 

最下方第二封邮件。

主题是空白，没有发送日期，只显示着 _阿诺克。_

不可能。游戏已经结束了。阿诺克现在没有理由再联系他，不是吗？他只是个虚拟角色，仅此而已。

 

他的手在触感手套里汗津津的，点开了邮件。

 

_跟我来，你就会，进入一个纯粹想象的世界。*_

_(Come with me and you’ll be in a world of pure imagination.)_

 

他的喉间愈发哽塞，他再次抑住眼泪。这首歌比他要稍微早一点，但联系一直存在。贯穿两人的少年时代，这首歌反复出现在不同的电影和专辑中。他们甚至选择用这首歌来宣布绿洲正式开启。

它象征着希望。一次逃离。一个人们可以回归自我，不必背负现实生活狗屎负担的地方。它是永无止境的创造。

但……这句歌词不只是信息。这是个绿洲的超链接，会将他带往链接创造者选择指定的地方。

 

他稳住心神，点下链接。

 

世界在他周围分崩瓦解，突然间，他回来了。在他完全恢复视觉之前，他就已经知道自己在那里。木质嵌板，堆到天花板的书，灰尘和硬塑料的味道……这是吉姆儿时的房间。

房间里空空荡荡。一个人也没有。

 

他伸出手，抚过其中一个书架，仍然惊叹于这一切的拟真程度。这不是真的，永远不会是真的，但该死的，他和吉姆做得还真好。

 

“奥格登？”

他迅速收回手，转过身，莫名窘迫，仿佛被抓包做到坏事一样。

 

阿诺克站在那儿，一片长髯，辉煌加身。他站在房间里显得十分格格不入，堂皇高大，胡须长度足以和奥格较量一番。

 

“阿诺克？”奥格登大胆猜测，也许这只是代码出错了。阿诺克不应该出现。这不可能。即使他是个NPC，他也不应该以这样的形态存在。

“拜托，我的朋友，我们认识彼此已经够久的了。没必要这么寒暄。”阿诺克轰声道，他的声音低沉洪亮又热情。

“这是个测试吗，吉姆？只是又一个比赛？我很感激你做的那些事，我真的感激，但我无法再继续像这样和你的角色交谈。无论你如何举止，吉姆还是不会回来，他已经死了。”

 

他吞咽了一下，感觉脸颊上有眼泪划过。他不想就这样崩溃掉。他负担不起，他不能就这么待在游戏里，幻想着早已逝去的东西。他不会让自己这么做。现在不会。

 

“死了？是的。”阿诺克沉思道。“但不会回来？唔，在虚拟世界里，谁又会真正永远离开呢？”

话音刚落，他的胡须逐渐消失，长袍也鼓动变化，接着他变成了詹姆斯·哈利迪，三十四五的模样，穿着他早年那件的鲜艳粉红衬衫。当年和基拉第一次也是唯一一次约会之后，他穿的就是这件衣服。

奥格登垂下视线，发现他自己也换上了那天的衣服。他们重回年少，就在他的眼皮底下。

 

吉姆的意思是——这绝无可能。他们已经厌倦了这种事情。永远都行不通，没有任何一种可能性得以幸存。“告诉我你说的就是我想你说的那个意思。”

 

“我能确认真正的詹姆斯·哈利迪将他的意识植入绿洲了吗？不。”吉姆抬起目光，羞涩地弯起嘴唇，“但我绝对能确定真正的詹姆斯·哈利迪的确 _尝试过。_ ”

 

放手一搏，或坐以待毙。没有所谓的尝试。**“吉姆？”他嘶声唤道，无法相信这一切。“是你。”

 

“是我。”哈利迪确认道。“真高兴见到你，老友。”

 

这句话足够使他撞进另一个男人的怀里。两人从来都不太热衷于拥抱——哈利迪实在不擅长这个，除了在庆祝十足把握的胜利时——但他张开手臂抱住了他，仿佛他等待这个拥抱已经数十年了。

 

而就奥格登所知道的，他 _的确_ 等了数十年。

他感觉像回到了家。

 

他知道他只是坐在办公室的触觉座椅里，泪痕斑斑，但这感觉无比真实。在这一刻他们所创造的是真实，而这就足够了。

 

“你的确挑出了一群好孩子。”他在吉姆的肩头闷声道。这是他的老毛病。总是在这样的好时候变得过分情绪化。他现在肯定一团糟。“他们会修好这里。”

 

“我？我挑的？”哈利迪愤然抗议。“我 _永远_ 不会插手干涉这么重要的比赛。而在另一方面，你却……”

奥格登收回手，抹掉模糊视线的眼泪，耸了耸肩。“实际上，你也从来没说过我不可以插手。”

 

“好吧，我们当时已经不说话了，记得吗？”

 

“唔，这是谁的错呢？”

 

哈利迪的面色微不可查地变得苍白起来。他突然困难到无法直视奥格登的双眼。“我很抱歉。真的。”

 

“是啊，在你 _横亘整个绿洲以我的名义创造了这场全球竞赛_ 的时候我差不多就已经意会了。”奥格登叹气，再次张开双臂。“我们没事了？”

 

“我们没事了。”吉姆再次拥抱他，虽然他看起来并不是很信服的样子。

 

“要知道，全世界都爱上你。除了IOI。他们现在大概恨死你了。”他的下巴搁在哈利迪的肩头，盯着空阔房间。这简直奇妙无比。一切细节都无懈可击。做得真是好极了。

 

吉姆的声音轻到他几乎难以捕捉。“……你站在这个等式的哪边？”

 

“噢，爱你，当然的。但是早在我们建造绿洲之前我就知道这个了。”他快活地脱口而出，甚至没有意识到自己说了什么，直到哈利迪变得僵硬起来。

 

“你这句话是认真的吗？”

 

“你是个 _天才_ ，吉姆。聪明，魅力，疯到极点。”他收紧手臂环住哈利迪，一手抚摸他的几倍。他能够隔着布料感觉到脊柱细微的凸起，以及皮肤散发的温热，以及他耳畔细弱的吐息。

 

真实。他们将绿洲化为真实。他们两人。一起创造。“我怎么会不爱上你？”

 

“我以为——我不是——呃——我不确定。”吉姆结巴起来，微微颤抖。“接着是基拉——我只是……以为——”

 

他们浪费了这么多时间。

 

“想去喝一杯顺便聊聊这件事吗？”

 

意料之中，哈利迪在他的抚摸下犹豫了。社交互动一直都不是他的强项。他已经离开了那么久，以至于奥格登都要……忘记这点。

 

奥格登清了清喉咙，轻拍他后背。“好吧，想要待在 _这里_ ，喝一杯顺便聊聊吗？你已经是……这整个宇宙的意识存在了，老兄，你肯定能直接变出点啤酒来对不对。”

 

他能够感觉到吉姆贴着他的面颊微笑。“当然了。”

 

好吧，也许这个结果还不坏。

 

**Author's Note:**

> 注释：  
> *1：威利旺卡金曲，时代的回忆，Pure Imagination  
> **2：尤达大师名句，时代的回忆，Do or do not. There is no try.同样DD1里凡妮莎也用过这个梗。


End file.
